Brother I found you!
by Sorrw of death
Summary: Naruto finds his long time friend that he considers his brother so this is a m for the curesing but lemons later on NaruXSaku TemariXkiba NejiXTen-ten


Hey i'm really rusty on the spelling and on the writiting so go easy on the comments kay

(kkkk) my thoughts

Talking back round or thinking

**talking normal.**

* * *

**No way!!!!!!!!, boy wit blond spiky hair said with his mouth Open in shock and disbelife.**

**Yeah way lil bro, a stranger with light brown hair thats spiked up but a bang goes over one eye and a yellow-brown eyes said to the blond. Are you serious you back no lie and no tricks you really blond replayed,I'm here right Naruto so yeah it's true oKay "believe it".the stranger said to naruto, HEY that's my Thing what happen to "my soul is a drill that will Perice the heavens",said naruto. Its still in me see, The stranger pull out a Drill pendent that he wore around his neck,See told you I got it in me still ha-ha.**

**All right so you still have fight in you Trance(I wish i had this name T-T).naruto said with a sense of happiness. Of course what I'm not soft like you Naru-Kun comes close to the two. **so how longs it been.**Guys.**It's been like about nine years.**Guys.**For real it feels like eight.**Guys Wat the fuck is going on who the fuck is this guy and Wat are you talking about,Sakura finally explode in a frustration.**

**Naruto and trance get up from the floor and look at the creepy my bad Sakura you must of been said scratching the back of his head,This is my friend since I was seven...hey your right it is nine years,well any way his name is trance he was a orfine like me but he moved away with his brother when I was eight.**

**Hello I'm trance and I'm trying to be a nija and I was born here but I was rasied in the land hidden in the mist. And I last heard of Naruto when he fought up agist Zabuza and Haku. and I specalise in water and fire juts and I know Cagin busin like naruto heheh. Trance said and approach Sakura to shake Sakuras hand. Nice to meet you,Trance said with a smile **

**Well I'm Sakura haruno,I'm in squad seven like Naruto and I'm the aprentance of the fith Hokage her self Tsunade one of the three legendary sani. Nice to meet you,Takes trance's hand and grabs it with all her force.**

**Well nice to meet you,Trance says with no emotion of pain. And is that really neceary that you try to break my smile and lets go of Sakura"s hand.**

**Well I got to go now Naruto I got to find a place to sleep befor it gets dark,Trance said with a wave and truned to leave in till. Wait no way your sleeping any where but my house we got a lot of catching up to do! And I'll tell tsune-chane to give you a test for the nija exams said with excitement and joy.**

**Fine Fine fine naruto lets go then for i can drop off my stuff for we can go and celebrate in the said with a friendly side smirk showing on of his fangs. All right lets gets trams arm and disappears nothing left but a dust trail .**

**Sakura is blown away and drops to the floor on her butt. Ouch,she shriek in pain,**Oh my god that trance is so cute!!!!!cha I want him for myself muhahahahaha!!!!.**Sakura thought over in her head.**

**Back with Naruto and trance.**

**NAruto slow down you're dragging me all over the city slow down!!!!!!!!!!! Oops my bad trance well where said smiling. **

**Trance looks up and down the building it looks huge which room is your????He ask in curiosity,Um the hole second floor is mine so its a mini mansion hahah,Five rooms,ten bathrooms,Five Jacuzzi,and Three guest rooms,Pick one room and its urs if you said with a sense of a Joy making his long time friend joules. Dude you should of been a sells man hahah I'll take that one the fire painted one,Trance said chuckling and with a sense of Ivy making NAruto smile.**

**One hour later **

**Okay I'm done getting ready and my stuff is pack walks out with a black/bleached sutie with a blue/bleached shirt under it and a pair of dress pants bleached black and a pair of blue dress shoes and a dress hat with a small blue slash.(think about how Ne-yo would dress)and he puts on his hat and slids it to the side with one stroke of his fingers.**

**Naruto, Hinata, tenten, Kiba, temari look at trance with a jaw drooped and I thought I looked good,Kiba said wile all the girls rolled there eyes at the smile and a smirk I knew you would be the show said with a joyful voice.**

**All in a wile a sudden blue haried girl started to blush and bite her bottom lip. Wile a dirty blond girl would only lick her lips,and usally buned up hair girl has second thoughts about her hair due,I got to go fix my hair please excuse me,Ten-ten ask and leaves,Yah me to, Temari, Me third hinata.**

**All the guys are clue less but let it slide. So kiba aren't you gonna get ready??asked Trance peace fully. Yah right now actually,Hey naruto my cloths?,Naruto opens the second room closet and gives him his the classic Black and white wat about you naruto. Oh um...yah here we go,naruto says as he surch the closet. the White bleached black sutie with a bleached puts it on and starts to fix his hair for the first time in his life. and puts it stright for three bangs and puts the rest as kakashi hair-do. Kiba feeling discruage Fixs his hair,and comes out as a full blown Kakashi forward hari-do.**

**WITH THE GIRLS**

**Whats with the sudden change Ten-ten I thought you like your hair in a bun??Temari ask with a smirk. Well I heard from naruto that Trance likes straight hair girls and he don't likes girls who pulls up there hair. Ten-ten hints on temari wile she fixies her hair. Temari looks at her hair and its pulled up to two big pony tails. she cuts the straps that hold her hair up and lets it go natrually wavy is this better???temari ask ten-ten and hinata. Yeah its said wile she trys to put on her dress.**

**Good thinking hinata we should put on our going out cloths ten puts on her sakura fallen dress that goes on one strap to her shoulder to her thig and a few inches lower. Yah your right Temari puts on her own dress a floral pattern goes to on shoulder to the side of her hip and the dressed was a pure badge and a yellow flower on the left strip on the shoulder.**

**Hinata fished her dress and its a normal dress put a light purple and a purple flower on her hair. Girls time to make every guy jaw drop to the said with a sense of abutment.**

**BACK WITH THE GUYS **

**"Nock Nock" on the door is naruto awser it and its sakura and Neji**

**Nejisay hi and enters the house with his white suite and bage under shirt. and sakura with her Sakura pink dress with a matching pink sleaves and jaket. Wow Naruto you dress up really good. Neji said to naruto. Yeah for real naruto, Sakura agreed.**

**so where is every body else?asked Sakura, well there in the bathroom awsered trance. Sakura walks over to the bathroom.**

**So neji this is my long time friend Trance,Nice to meet you trance I'm neji huga. Wait you Hinatas kuzen ?ask you can put it like that. neji takes out his bocay of flowers as well do the others in diffrent colors.**

**So where are we going to go naruto???Neji asked polightly. Um..a new place called sora it suppose to be really said with a unsure look on his face.**

**Well wat ever Wat's taking **Kiba **the girls so long i swear **KIba **I fell like I could **Kiba **just leave th.........there behind me aren't they??? Yes trance aw-sered laughing in side. Kiba slowly turns around and see's a army of girls that can no that will murder him.**

**Wow wow wow ladys he was just kidding dont murder my new friend Kiba. Trance ask nicely and uses a move that never fails the singneture full fang smirk. the girls look at trance and only fall in love with him just by eys and speared kiba.**

**So guys pick a date naruto tell all the guys. A very excited Naruto told his friends,**

**Neji_ten-ten(of course**

**Naruto_Sakura(alrightI gues)**

**Trance_Hinata (AWESOME FOR ME!!!!)**

**Kiba_temari (Hmmm...I wonder lol)**

**OKay lets head Naruto said greatly.**

**Wile they where walking throw the town every body had there own conversation.**

**With Sakrua and Naruto.**

**Naruto you know I'm sorry how I acted with you earilyer I should have gave you your space with you said admitting to the wrong she did.**

**What oh I get wat you mean yah.....it's oKay don't worry I wasn't mad or any thing nither was said with a smile. I should of told you wat happen when I came up to him I should be sorry I didn't introduce you first.....come on you are my girls said wile leaning for a kiss.**

**Well I guess you right it's you fualt. Sakura told her love on wile locking the kiss and a smile.**

**With Neji and Ten-ten**

**Oh come on Neji you always tease me with you flirting it's getting me a little -ten said wile pouting**

**What I can't help it It's new to me the dating thing we only been going out for a week, I don't know when I'm flirting or not I'm really sorry ten-chan. Neji said wile kissing Ten-Ten on the neck nibbling on it.**

**Oh stop Neji that tickles. Ten ten gigiles at her lover.**

**With Kiba and temari**

**So why did you go to fix your hair??Asked a nosey Temari.**

**Well I wanted this to be the best first date you every had with explaining to the girl he only asked out yesterday.**

**wow all that for me you are such a gentleman. Said temari wile she went to kiss the dog boy and how he blushes a pure red.**

**All wile he grabs her hand and she leans her head on his shoulder.**

**With Hinata and Trance**

**So Trance why do you where that drill pendent on your necklace??? Asked a curies Hinata.**

**Well My big bro found it in our viallage befor we move when i was three. Told a cheerful Brown hair boy**

**Where is your brother know trance?ask hinata**

**Trance's eyes moved down to stair at the pendent. Well he died a year back when I was traing to be a nija with said with a singal tear fell from his eye down his check. **

**Oh don't cry please uss her soft hands to wipe the tear away. You know I lost some one special to.**

**Yah who did you lost?? Trance ask **

**Well my mother she died shortly she gave birth to me, Now I'm left with my Father and my Kuz. Hinata said feeling sad.**

**Wo wo woo wo I'm the only one to get sad to night OKay your to cute to get sad. Trance said to cheer her up. Oh and I think where close to the restaurant so before we get in here. trance told hinata. Wat are you gonna give....Hinata was cut off by the fact that trance kissed her lips. That's Wat I was going to give you. **

**............Hinata satyed Quite but her face didn't it scram out with a ruby red.**

**OH WHERE HERE! naruto screamed it to every body as they where brought to attention by the beautiful six story building decorated with dark windows making all the lights make the building to a cyrstal.**

**Every one was at awww**

**Dame naruto do you think You can afford it??Kiba ask as an insult. Not even if I worked two a ranked missions. Naruto said to exsatera thank god that I'm not paying. Naruto said with calm making every one confused.**

**"then who is Ganna pay"every one said at the same time.**

**Trance he wanted to go to this place and he got the money to explain and make every one even more confused.**

**Wait I thought you wanted to be a nija but you havent toke the test yet so how you got the money to pay ask ploitly. Well not working as a nija duh I had a high paying job when I was out so dont worry I got told every one with a quick smile and grabed Hinata's hand and rushed to get in side.**

**So wats taking you guys so long Trance said causeing every body to follow suite.**

**Wow the in side is as beautiful as the out side look at all the decorations its like crystal reflecting all over. Temari said in excite ment that her first date is here. I know this place is so raw its as beautiful as tema-chan. Kiba said trying to be a slick flirt making temari blush a light red.**

**So can we get a Table in the fith floor please? Ask trance to a dressed up waiter.**

**Sure thing just come this way waiter awser.**

**as they walked in they saw fountains filled with crystals or every color, Blue,rad,yellow,green,Purple,pink. As they went up throw the elevators they saw the village filled with lights and activities. Wow it's so beautiful,all the girls said at the same time.**

**They said it .Naruto said putting His arms around Sakuras's waist. Aw naruto your such lover ha ha..sakura said wile she turns to face and kiss naruto.**

**Kiba grabs temaris hand and they both leaned on each other. I'm so glad that I'm with you,Temari said show her affections to kiba making him blush a dark red.**

**Ten-Ten was the one making her move by wrapping her arms a round Neji's neck and kissing him.**

**But in the other hand Hinata was nervous and trance was just as nervous but he swallowed his pride. He grabs hinata's hand agin but to pull her in to a kiss that would make him blush. Hinata just lets got and let him kiss her.**

**"Ting"**

**The elevator stoped and Brought back the couples to reality.**

**As the guys become gentlemen they let ladies leave first. So Hinata how was your boyfriend? Sakura ask. Yes tell us how good does he kiss? Ask Ten-ten. Temari only staid quit.**

**Well his lips are so soft they felt so good and at first I was tense but then I let him lead and he kisses so said wile she described it like she fell in love with him .**

**With the guy**

**So dude how was Hinata?Naruto ask his longtime friend. Well spit it out dude. Kiba ask as he himself had done it. well it's rude to keept us wait. Neji said that surpised them.**

**Well she wasn't really in to it a first but then she let lose and I toke over and it was said looking at Hinata **

**Here is your table ser.**

* * *

Yah I'm a live that for chapter two lol ant I a stinker!!lol


End file.
